Edges and Spikes
by Miss Kass
Summary: In his office, there’s a chess set, with the knights around the pawn, and he thinks nobody could possibly guess the meaning without offering something in return.


**Spoilers:** Noooone~  
**Disclaimer:** I am not in control of Phoenix and Edgeworth, and never will be. Unless I get suddenly very rich and buy Capcom.

----

Mere hours beforehand, Phoenix and Miles had saved an innocent girl from a jail cell. They deduced that the killer had only attempted to frame the poor thing, who had spent her entire stay in court a single bad word away from bawling. And so they had decided to celebrate.

"Edgeworth, you're amazing," Phoenix slurred, mostly drunk after… many bottles of beer. Miles allowed an amused smile to break out across his face, being nowhere near as drunk as his companion, and therefore able to appreciate the humour of the moment.

"Well, thank you, Wright. I'd always wondered what it would be like to find someone innocent, after all these years of getting 'guilty' verdicts." Miles was almost lost to the melancholy; he'd finally gotten his dream of being a defence attorney. And though he was really just aiding Phoenix in the case, he liked to think he was the actual attorney.

Phoenix leant forward in his chair, the pink office swaying slightly around him as he moved. "No, but reeeeeeally, that was amazing! The way you made that guy confess, and then the judge was all 'not guilty' and that poor girl didn't have to go to jail or anything… you should have been a defence attorney before now."

He stood up, shaky on his feet, and attempted to walk towards Miles, fully intending to give him a congratulatory handshake. But, as drunken people are wont to be, Phoenix lost his balance and fell towards Miles' chess set, still set up in the same position as when he'd last seen it. Miles gasped inwardly, hoping that something in Phoenix's alcohol-logged brain wouldn't click, and…

"Why's your chess set always like this, Edgeworth?" Damn.

Miles stood, carefully placing his glass on the desk, and moved over to Phoenix, who was carefully inspecting the chess set from his prime seat on the floor. "It's nothing," he said calmly as he pulled the attorney up, pulling him gently back towards his chair and seating him there so he couldn't do any more damage.

"No, but it can't be…" Phoenix started, thinking carefully. "Because I'm sure I've seen it like that before, last time I was here." He stared at the roof, obviously attempting to remember his last visit to Miles' office. "Yes! You've always had the little pawn in the middle, with all those knights around him… but why is that?"

Miles shook his head, walking back over to the chess set and leaning against it, blocking it from Phoenix's view. "You're imagining that, Wright. All that beer you drank," Miles eyed the bottles littering his floor with a slight disgust, "must be clouding your vision."

Shaking his head, Phoenix pushed himself to his feet and staggered towards Miles and the chess set. "I know what I saw, Edgeworth. I'm not that drunk… well, I suppose I am. But I can still see!" He nudged Miles out of the way and pointed at the board, the red knights, blades shining in the artificial light, were clearly surrounding the blue pawn, his head spiked like a certain sharp attorney's.

"It's nothing, honestly. A colleague of mine and I were playing one day, and the pieces happened to have been moved like that…"

"Edgeworth, there are too many knights here for this to have been a game. Why are they really here?" Phoenix's face was getting closer to Miles' as he pressed him for details, and he smelt horrendously of beer.

Miles backed away, accidentally catching one of the knights on his sleeve and dragging the whole cohort off the edge of the board. "Dammit," he mumbled softly, crouching down to pick the pieces up. But his job was made difficult by a hand grasping his own, and he looked up to find Phoenix looking closely at him.

"Why are the pieces like that, Edgeworth?"

"It's nothing, Wright."

"Why?"

"Stop asking."

"But why?"

It didn't seem to matter how Miles deflected the question, Phoenix was determined to get the answer, and so Miles did the only thing he could think of to shut the defence up. He kissed him.

Phoenix's eyebrows shot up far enough that they almost disappeared into his hairline, but due to his awkward positioning on the ground (and slow reflexes), he had no choice but to deal with Miles' lips on his own. And because his mind wasn't quite working at the speed of his body, and his body knew exactly what to do when foreign lips were against his own, he started kissing Miles back.

Gently at first, of course, but then Phoenix started leaning more and more into the kiss, pushing against Miles' lips with his tongue. And because Miles didn't expect Phoenix to actually be reciprocating, he parted his lips just enough to allow Phoenix to do what he liked.

So that went on until both parties realised exactly what they were doing, and jerked away from each other, jaws hanging open. "Er," Miles started, looking anywhere but Phoenix's face. But Phoenix had ideas of his own, and pushed Miles back down to the ground, layering kisses upon his lips again. Miles decided that keeping Phoenix silent would be far easier than explaining the topic, and he hoped the defence attorney wouldn't remember anything when he woke up in the morning anyway.

Miles arched up against Phoenix, kissing back just as fiercely as Phoenix now was. He felt a hand slide down the side of his face and across his chest and stomach, coming to rest upon the button and zipper of his pants. "W-wright," Miles attempted to get a sentence out against Phoenix's lips, but couldn't get a word in, and so gave in to the hand, his own fingertips pressed into the carpet below them.

Phoenix untucked Miles' shirt from his pants and pushed it up, sitting up and fumbling with the button in a bit of a haze before Miles pushed his hands away and undid his own pants. He fell back to the ground with a thump as Phoenix dragged his pants down his legs, snickering to himself about "the prosecutor's pink pants", and leaving them tangled around Miles' ankles. Phoenix sat himself down on Miles' legs, looking the other man carefully in the eye before glancing at the scattered knights, and the one single pawn. He placed his hand on Miles' covered cock, both men shivering at the prospect of what they were going to do.

Still fully clothed, Phoenix was clearly as aroused by the situation as Miles was, his blue pants tented by an obvious erection to give Miles' a run for its money. But he didn't remove any of his clothing, instead pulling Miles' last shred of cloth down his legs, exposing his cock to the air around them. Miles shivered again, raising one arm to cover his eyes and the other to clutch at the carpet above him, inadvertently grabbing hold of the blue pawn, the spikes digging deep into his palm.

By then, Phoenix had lowered his head, breathing gently over Miles' cock. "So… why are the chess pieces like that, Edgeworth?" Phoenix was practically purring, breathing tantalisingly over where Miles needed touch, but not giving him anything else.

"W-what?"

"Why, Edgeworth?" Phoenix trailed a finger over Miles' thigh, clearly having sobered up quickly while everything had transpired.

Miles raised his arm off his face and glared at him. "How could that possibly be important now?"

"You didn't answer me… but I think I might know why." Phoenix put his head down on Miles' other thigh, still tracing ever-widening circles with his finger.

"Enlighten me, Wright."

"It's like Ema said when we were here. The knight's swords have sharp edges, like your tongue in court, Edgeworth." Phoenix looked up at Miles as he spoke, his spiked hair brushing against the other man irritatingly. "And the pawn has a spiked head… like me.

"It should have been obvious, the way you called me 'partner', the way you would subtly help from your side of the courtroom, even when you were the prosecutor." Miles smiled to himself; Phoenix had the entire thing wrong.

"Wrong, Wright. You're way off the ma-…" Miles' smile turned to a grimace when he realised that Phoenix would only push the point now.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Phoenix ceased his touches to Miles' thigh and sat up again, shaking his head. "You should have chosen your words better, prosecutor. Why were the pieces set up like that, then?"

At the loss of touch and heat, Miles shivered again, feeling remarkably weak trapped under Phoenix like this. "Why do you torment me, Wright?"

"Because as a defence attorney, you have to know where to press…" At 'press', Phoenix pressed his palm against Miles' cock, wrapping his fingers loosely around it, and holding his hip down with his other hand to prevent Miles from thrusting. "And you have to know what to bargain with. So, Edgeworth, if you want this, I have to get what I want to know."

Miles groaned, attempting to thrust his hips even though he subconsciously knew that it was useless. "I… can't…"

"What do you want more?" Phoenix asked, no longer smiling, but looking almost predatorial.

"Fine," Miles breathed, covering his eyes, this time with the back of the hand holding the pawn. "It's because…" He finished the sentence with a mumbled phrase, pinching his lips tightly together as soon as the words had left his mouth.

Phoenix shook his head. "Not good enough, Edgeworth." He didn't remove the hand from Miles' hip, but took away the one on his cock, letting it rest loosely by his side.

"I want," Miles took a deep breath, letting the pawn fall from his hand as he spoke the last few words; "to be in an orgy."

Raising his eyebrows again, Phoenix muttered, "I don't believe it."

"It's the truth, Wright. Would I lie at a time like this? The idea has fascinated me, and yet there's nowhere a prosecutor as famous as I could go without being noticed. And being noticed there… would be a worse fate than death. I have a reputation!" Miles was surprised at how wordy he was, as he had vowed never to tell a soul his secret.

Phoenix smirked, his Cheshire cat grin returning as he wrapped his fingers around Miles' cock once more… tightly. "The truth from a prosecutor, I never thought I'd live to see the day." And with that, he began to move his hand slowly, and then faster, removing his other hand from Miles' hip. Miles took that as a sign to start moving, and began countering Phoenix's movements with thrusts.

It didn't take long before Miles was gasping under Phoenix's ministrations, and then coming across his stomach and shirt, lowering his hips to the ground slowly as Phoenix watched. He forced his breathing to calm down before opening his eyes, Phoenix peering at him from atop his legs.

"You okay?" Phoenix asked jokingly, sliding off Miles and landing with a bump on the ground.

"Everything but my dignity is okay, Wright." Miles said with a sigh, sitting up and pulling his trousers up. He gathered the chess pieces and replaced them on the board in the same positions they were in before, the red knights surrounding the blue pawn. Offering a hand to Phoenix, Miles pulled him to his feet, glancing quickly down at Phoenix's crotch to see an unfixed problem.

"You've humiliated me, Wright, and stripped me of my dignity," Miles began, "but I can't possibly leave you with that." So he pushed Phoenix over to one of his chairs and then into it, landing atop the defence with a smile on his face.


End file.
